


Credo's Rival

by Shon95



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/pseuds/Shon95
Summary: Its just basically a Fic just to appreciate Credo. He deserved more that just and apparition in 4 and a mention in 5!So why not! This is somehow like an AU where everything is the same but Credo just survived Sanctus attack!Edit: I noticed I did a lot of grammar mistakes on this Fic. So before I update it I'll fix the first chapter and add the second one once I fix that too.
Relationships: Credo (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Credo's Rival

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this whole I was on my way to university with the bus. Started daydreaming about credo and the order of the sword and Boom.. This came out!
> 
> Its just basically a Fic just to appreciate Credo. He deserved more that just and apparition in 4 and a mention in 5!  
> So why not! This is somehow like an AU where everything is the same but Credo just survived Sanctus attack!
> 
> I chose to give reader a name because, honestly, it gets tiring for me to write Y/N or S/O.

"What a shitty day!" she exclaimed on the bus.  
Rain pouring down like it's the end of the world.  
She had business waiting for her on a remote island...  
"Fortuna… I hope you're worth the trip!". 

It's been years since the 'Saviour' accident and the people of the island finally decided it was time to unite with the rest of the world and get itself back together.  
The place was connected via airport. But still, it was amazing how such a little island could put itself back together in such a short time.  
But what amazed her more was the fact that they wanted more people that would've joined the Order of the Sword.  
Now devoted to protecting its people instead of following an old man (long dead for its foolishness) and that they accepted her entry as an official member of it. Yeah she had to undergo training for the actual entry based on sword fighting, but she thought that it could've been fun and the anticipation made her excited thinking about that. 

She woke up from her daydreaming, as the computerized voice said that the bus had arrived in Fortuna.  
She got off and headed straight for the palace of the Order, she wanted to fill the forms for the entry as soon as possible!

When she reaches the stairs of the palace and sees a figure, posed like a soldier statue.  
Once she approaches him he looks at her with a serious glance, making her shiver and question what she did wrong.  
"I suppose you're here for a vacation, am I right?" he asked her.  
"Actually! I would like to join the Order of the Sword!"  
"Good luck with that! They don't accept women here…. Even if it would be a waste to reject people that are willing to join the army..."

The man changed his position to a more relaxed one.  
"Sorry, where are my manners… My name is Credo" he offered his hand to her, like a gentleman.  
"Name is Alexander" was her only answer, she took his hand, about to shake it, but instead he gave her a hand kiss, causing her to blush, ‘that was unexpected!’  
Credo looked at her, she was clothed like she was about to go hiking.  
"I suppose that when you signed up, they thought you were a man… you know…”  
He looked around, “...no one’s here at the moment, but I can give you a tour of the place."  
Alexander nodded, excited and a little disappointed. Why weren't women welcome in the Order? 

Credo gave her a little tour of the Order Palace. Showing her the reunion room, the 'Cathedral' and where most of the soldiers went for the 'Ascension' .  
That specific room raised some questions.  
"Why is this room so far from the others?"  
"So that no one will hear the screams…" he didn't hesitate, he just said it, forgetting who was next to him. A total stranger for him and her gasp made him realise that he did something wrong, on his part.  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you that!" he smacked his forehead.  
"I didn't know they did this thing… I'm having second thoughts on entering the Order now… maybe I should just leave"

She proceeded to turn back, Credo taking her arm and turning her around  
"Listen… you're still thinking about entering, I can see that! But as I said earlier, they don't let women in the Order! So if you want to stay here and look around, you can, but nothing more!"

Tears approaching her eyes, she freed her arm from Credo's hold and just runned away.  
She reached the exit of the castle. Emotions taking the best of her, making her cry loudly.

She was so loud that she didn't notice three people at the base of the stairs running toward her.  
A gentle hand gave her a handkerchief. When she saw it, she raised her head up.  
It was like looking at an angel, the sun behind her making a halo, her brown hair glowing as a little wave of wind moved them. She was beautiful!  
"Please take this and dry your tears. If you need help around here you can tell me!"  
She also had the voice of an angel!  
Alexander took the tissue and started to dry her eyes.  
The door behind her closed loudly.  
"Kyrie I told you to not come here!"  
"Credo you think I'm here just for show? I can protect her! You saw me when the so-called Savior almost killed you!"  
Alex turned around to see a young man, white hair and a big sword on his back.  
"You two stop it right now!"  
Another woman came and took you away from them.

"You better be careful, she might look like an angel of mercy, but she's scary when they start fighting!"  
Just as confused as she was, she turned and looked at the woman speaking to her. 

She was very unconventional, messy and… even inelegant? She’s definitely not as graceful as Kyrie and she doesn’t try to be either. She was a beauty noneless.  
"Names Nico anyway! And those three are…"  
"I know that the broody guy is Credo… He was guiding me.."  
"Well that is covered then! The couple are Nero and Kyrie! They have reeealy different personalities but they care for each other… bleah!" 

Alex looked even more confused at that noise Nico made. When she turned around she saw Nero holding Kyrie's waist and kissing her neck.  
Credo was shooting darts at him for those actions, but at least they weren't fighting anymore.

Alex got up from the floor and, while cleaning herself, decided what she wanted to do.

"Credo! I want to join the Order of the sword… And there's nothing you can do to stop me! I will surpass you even, so that you will eat the dust that I'll leave when I'm done with you!" 

Hearing these words, everyone looked at her confused and shocked.  
Was that threat? You trying to flirt in the most unusual way?  
No. It was a challenge for Credo, she wanted to prove to him that she could fit in this place and that she could change the rules of this twisted island.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed some problems on the calligraphy.  
> This fic was rushed and i had to fix a lot.  
> Chapter 2 will come shortly after this now.


End file.
